


loose control

by MissBrianne



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBrianne/pseuds/MissBrianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the dragon age of no meme here:http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10859.html?thread=45945707#t45945707</p>
<p>Warning I haven't wrote anything in years</p>
            </blockquote>





	loose control

It wasn't hard for Bull to see the stress building up in Lavellan' you could see it, the way his shoulders sometimes didn't move, or the hand that came up and rubbed harshly at the back of his neck to relieve the stiff muscles of his neck and shoulders. He stood more stiffly at meetings, and his once calm but assertive voice now often cracked with agitation he usually tried to keep hidden.

His Kadan was in pain, both mentally and physically and he hated to see it. Lavellan carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and he was relutent to share the burden with others. 

That needed to change, and fast before Lavellan broke under the pressure of it all, which was why Lavellan now laid, splayed out across his bed on his belly, naked, blind folded and hands restrained above him. When Bull was done with him, he'd be sore but relaxed from the sweet release of tension and stress, and Bull would not leave till he successed in that.

Bull dragged his clawed hands down Lavellan's back, using his sword roughen hands to kneed the muscles that were knotted and tensed, forcing them to relax and expend. Lavellan grunted and groaned under him, the oil Bull used made it easier for him to slide his equally naked body above him, rubbing his thick cock against his lower back down to the crease between his ass.

"Bull..." It sounded pleading and whiney, just what he wanted from his Kadan. The noise and pants that left Lavellan's mouth fueled him to work harder.

Dropping his hands from his back, Bull braised his elbows on each side of Lavellan and ducked his head down to trail open wet kisses and licks up his spine, enjoying the wiggles he got from him. Leading his mouth to his shoulders Bull bit down, earning a gasp from under him, his mouth bit and licked, trailing from one shoulder to the other before grabbing Lavellan's face, turning it towards him, and kissing him hard, his tongue and teeth working against his mouth that when he pulled away drool dribbled down both their chins.

"When I'm done, Kadan'" he hissed lowly into Lavellan's ear, adding a low growl that never failed to turn Lavellan on and send him into a lust infused frenzy. "I'm going to ruin you, you won't be able to ever think of The Iron Bull without going weak in the knees," 

" Bull" Lavellan's voiced cracked, pushing his hips down to find some kind of releif from his harden member, Bull pushed more of his weight against him, stopping him from moving and earning a growl of frustration that left him grinning in sadifaction before biting his ear.

"Not yet, your not there," Lavellan was still trying to gain some sort of control and Bull was having none of that. For what he had plan Lavellan needed to give that control up, leave it for the time and allow Bull to take care of him, like Lavellan often took care of everyone else. " let go, give yourself to me, let me take care of you,"

The slight protest from The Inquisitor was expected, with a grin Bull placed a large hand around his neck and pulled his head up so he could stare into his eyes. A part of Lavellan still stubbornly refused to give up, good. Bringing him down would serve his perpose, getting there would be easy. 

Releasing his neck Bull shoved him down, face into the comforts and pushing himself up to grab his hips and pull him up onto his knees-giving him a wickedly arousing sight of his ass, and what a fine ass The Inquisitor had. Not to rounded, but still musclular with just enough fat to allow him to grab hold and squeeze.

"Bull, for Creators sake!" The warning was there, but if he truely was as uncomfortable as he spoke of, he'd of used the safeword which he had not. I meant that he was on the same page as him, only giving up his control was proving more difficult then he thought, no matter, he'd get there, just needed a helping hand.

Speaking of hands.

The surprised yelp that escaped from Lavellan as Bull's rough hand landed across his butt had Bull laughing before doing it again, lightly spanking each cheek, enjoying the way his ass started to change from his usual paleness to a light pink. He needed not add much strength behind each slap for Bull to gain the desired reaction he wanted. Lavellan was starting to lean into each spank of his hand, his voice - rough with arousel changed from demanding him to pleading. 

Leaving a hand resting against his pink ass, Bull used the other to run along his back, feeling those once tight muscles relaxed and smooth, no longer bunching up and knotting painfully like before. Good, that what he wanted.

Bull moved both hands away before leaning down and pushing his faced between those pink globes of his Inquisitor Bull ran his tongue along his tight puckered hole, earning a panted groan. Trailing down farther he swiped his tongue along his sacks, suckling them before pulling one into his mouth. 

"Fuck-Bull!" Ah, perfect. Taking a few minutes to lavish his sacks Bull grabbed ahold of each globe of Lavellan's ass in his large hands and squeezed. The pleading he got from him and struggles was perfect to him. 

Ah, this was going to be fun...


End file.
